In recent years, smart glass serving as an eyeglass-type wearable device is being developed and commodified. In a state in which supplementary information such as images, characters and the like is overlapped with outside scene, a user can confirm the supplementary information by sight with the smart glass.
In an image forming apparatus, it is desired to develop a convenient technology capable of cooperating with the smart glass.